


champagne problems

by ashayammm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Hurt James T. Kirk, Insecure James T. Kirk, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, POV James T. Kirk, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashayammm/pseuds/ashayammm
Summary: based on champagne problems - Taylor Swift
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	champagne problems

_You booked the night train for a reason_

_So you could sit there in this hurt_

_"กัปตันเคิร์กหรือเปล่าคะ? "_

_เสียงใสของใครคนหนึ่งแทรกเสียงรถไฟใต้ดินในยามดึกเข้ามาในโสตประสาทของผม ผมละสายตาจากพื้นของรถไฟฟ้าใต้ดินมาสบกับดวงตาของหญิงสาวแปลกหน้า_

_"ครับ.. ถ้าคุณเป็นนักข่าว ผมขอไม่ให้สัมภาษณ์นะ"_

_"เปล่าค่ะ เป็นแค่ครูสอนเด็กๆ อนุบาล"_

_เธอหัวเราะเล็กน้อยก่อนจะส่งยิ้มให้ผม ผมส่งยิ้มกัปตันให้เธอกลับไปก่อนมองออกไปยังนอกหน้าต่างที่นอกจากเงาของผมเองแล้วก็ไม่เห็นใครอื่นอีก_

_"แล้วนี่คุณกัปตันนั่งรถไฟสายนี้ไปลงไหนที่คะ? "_

_Bustling crowds or silent sleepers_

_You're not sure which is worse_

เขาไม่อยากจะเปิดทีวีหรือแม้แต่ padd อ่านข่าวเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว อันที่จริงเขาไม่เปิดเครื่องมือสื่อสารของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ เขาไม่อยากจะตอบคำถามมากมายที่บางทีแม้แต่ตัวเขาเองก็ยังตอบตัวเองไม่ได้ และเขาไม่อยากจะรับสายโทรศัพท์เพราะเขากลัวว่าจะยังมีใครบางคนอยากที่จะติดต่อเขาอยู่

เขาบอกโบนส์กับเจย์ล่าไว้แล้วว่าเขาคงจะติดต่อไม่ได้อีกสักพักใหญ่ แต่ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงเขาหรอก หากเกิดอะไรที่เขาเกินจะรับไหว เขาสัญญาไว้แล้วว่าจะติดต่อไปหาแน่นอน

แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าคำพูดของเขาไม่มีค่อยประโยชน์สักเท่าไหร่ ในเมื่อสองคนนั้นยังไงก็ห่วงเขาอยู่ดี

ช่วงเดือนก่อน ก่อนที่เขาจะย้ายบ้าน เขาใช้เวลาส่วนมากไปกับการนอนบนเตียงจนบางทีก็เผลอหลับไปตลอดทั้งวัน เขาไม่อยากตื่น ไม่อยากออกไปพบเจอผู้คน เขาไม่อยากเห็นเด็กในละแวกบ้านเขาออกมาเล่นด้วยกันที่หน้าบ้าน เขาไม่อยากเห็นคู่รักบ้านข้างๆ ออกมาช่วยกันรดน้ำต้นไม้ และเขาไม่อยากเห็นใครก็ตามที่สวมรอยมาเป็นเพื่อนบ้านเขาเพื่อที่จะล้วงเอาชีวิตส่วนตัวของเขาไปเขียนมั่วๆ แล้วขายให้อื่นอ่าน

นั่นเป็นหลายๆ เหตุผลที่ทำให้เขาตัดสินใจที่จะย้ายไปอยู่ที่ดาวดวงอื่น

ดาวที่เขาคิดว่าคงจะไม่มีคนรู้จักที่ไหนรู้ว่าเขาอยู่ที่นี่

ในช่วงแรกมันไม่ได้แย่สักเท่าไหร่ แต่ยิ่งผ่านมานานวัน ตอนนี้เขาเองก็เริ่มไม่มั่นใจแล้วว่าชีวิตที่มีผู้คนรายล้อมมันดีกว่าตอนนี้หรือเปล่า? ตอนที่เขาไม่มีเพื่อนเลยสักคนเดียว

ตอนแรกเขาสนุกกับการตกแต่งบ้านหลังใหม่บนดาวดวงใหม่ เขาเอาเงินที่เก็บสะสมออกมาใช้ ซึ่งมันก็มากพอที่จะทำให้เขาไม่ต้องออกไปทำงานอีกสักพักใหญ่

เงินพวกนั้นแลกมาด้วยชีวิตของคนมากมายที่หล่นหายไประหว่างการทำงาน เงินเดือนที่ได้จากการเป็นกัปตันยานสำรวจ บางทีเขาก็ไม่อยากจะได้มันด้วยซ้ำ

หลายชีวิตของนักสำรวจที่ต้องสูญสลายไปเพราะเขาเองที่ตัดสินใจได้ห่วยแตก

หลายชีวิตของหน่วยรักษาความปลอดภัยที่เขาส่งลงไปสำรวจดวงดาวที่บางทีก็เหมือนเอาชีวิตของพวกเขาไปทิ้งเล่นๆ

และหลายชีวิตเหล่านั้นสละชีวิตตัวเองเพื่อปกป้องเขา

ทุกๆ วันที่ยอดและรายชื่อผู้เสียชีวิตที่ทำงานใกล้ตัวเขาถูกส่งมาเป็นรายงานการประชุม เขาอยากจะเผามันทิ้ง เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าชีวิตของเจมส์ ที เคิร์กจะมีค่ามากมายเพื่อมาให้ใครต้องเสียสละชีวิตเพื่อเขา

และเขาไม่เคยคิดว่าชีวิตของเจมส์ ที เคิร์กจะมีค่ามากมายเพื่อให้ใครมาเสียสละความสุขและการใช้ชีวิตของตัวเองเพื่อเขา

ต่อให้ใครคนนั้นจะเป็นคนที่เขารักมากที่สุดก็ตาม

_"This dorm was once a madhouse"_

_I made a joke "well, it's made for me"_

ยานเอ็นเตอร์ไพรส์คือ ‘บ้าน’ ของเขา

แม้ว่าบางทีจะมันเป็นสถานที่ที่เขาอยากจะหลบหนีออกไปและไม่หันหลังกลับมาอีก

ช่วงปีแรกของการสำรวจ ทุกอย่างเป็นดั่งสวรรค์ เขาได้เจอกับสปีชีส์ใหม่ ดาวดวงใหม่ วัฒนธรรมและวิถีชีวิตแบบที่เขาไม่คิดและไม่ฝันว่าจะได้สัมผัสมาก่อน เขาได้รู้จักกับสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ตราตรึงใจเขาและคิดว่าหลายชีวิต- และบางทีตอนนี้อาจจะไม่มีชีวิตแล้ว ก็คงจะอยู่ในความทรงจำของเขาไปอีกนาน

ชีวิตในช่วงวัยรุ่นและก่อนเข้าเรียนกับสตาร์ฟลีทของเขาเปรียบเสมือนนรก การต้องเอาชีวิตรอดเพื่อที่จะได้มีชีวิตอยู่มันเลวร้าย และเขาไม่เคยเข้าใจประโยคที่บอกว่า ‘บ้านคือที่ที่ใจของเราอยู่’ เพราะตัวเขาเองไม่ได้อยากจะอยู่ที่ไหนเลยแม้แต่ที่เดียว

ช่วงปีที่สองของการสำรวจทุกอย่างไม่ได้ราบรื่นดีเหมือนอย่างที่ปีแรกเป็น และคำว่า ไม่ราบรื่น ของเขามันรวมไปถึงตอนที่เขามีโอกาสได้ตาย และฟื้นคืนชีวิตอีกครั้งหลังจากเพื่อนรักช่วยเขาไว้

และนั่นเป็นปีที่เขาได้มีความสัมพันธ์ที่มั่นคงเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิต มันคือปีแรกที่เขาและสป็อคเป็นแฟนกัน เขาเองก็ไม่คิดเหมือนว่าไอ้หนูผีที่เนรเทศเขาและบีบคอเขาในวันแรกที่เจอกันจะกลายมาเป็นคนที่เขารักมากที่สุด และที่ไม่คาดคิดสุดเลยก็คือ สป็อคก็รักเขาเช่นกัน

**อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็พูดแบบนั้น**

แต่หลังจากนั้นถ้าไม่นับว่าสป็อคเป็นเรื่องดีๆ ในชีวิตของเขา เขาก็คงบอกว่าชีวิตหลังจากนั้นค่อนข้างที่จะ ‘แย่’ เขาอยากลาออกจากงานรายวัน เขาตื่นเช้าในเวลาเดิมๆ เพื่อที่จะเดินเข้าห้องน้ำเดิม ส่องกระจกบานเดิม ใส่ชุดยูนิฟอร์มเดิม และออกไปทำงานเดิมๆ

เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าแล้วเขาจะทำแบบนี้ไปเพื่ออะไร ไฟแห่งความทะเยอทะยานที่เคยโชดช่วงตอนนี้กลับเหลือเพียงแสงริบหรี่

เขาเริ่มนึกถึงหลายชีวิตที่ต้องสูญเสียไปเพื่อเขา เขาเริ่มนึกถึงเหตุผลที่แม่ของเขาต้องร้องไห้ทุกครั้งที่วันเกิดของเขามาถึง

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ เอ็นเตอร์ไพรส์ก็เป็นยานที่เหมาะกับเขา และกัปตันก็เป็นยศและอาชีพที่เหมาะกับเขาเช่นกัน

แม้ว่าทั้งหมดที่กล่าวมานั้นจะเต็มไปด้วยเรื่องเลวร้ายก็ตาม

เขาเคยคิดว่าเรื่องทั้งหมดนั้นมันช่างเล็กน้อยมากเมื่อเทียบกับสิ่งที่หลายคนต้องเจอ

และเขาก็มีความสุขดีในเมื่อทุกคืนที่เขานอนหลับ จะมีคนที่ถูกสร้างมาเพื่อเขานอนอยู่ข้างๆ กัน

**อย่างน้อยเขาก็เคยคิดแบบนั้น**

บางทีความคิดของเขาเองก็เป็นอะไรที่ไม่รอบคอบและไม่ได้ไตร่ตรองให้ดีก่อนว่ามันเป็นแค่ความฝันลมแล้งๆ ที่ไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นจริง หรือว่ามันคือความคิดที่ผ่านกระบวนการคิดพร้อมเหตุผลร้อยแปดพันข้อมาแล้ว

ตอนนี้เขาคิดว่าตัวเขาเองช่างโง่เง่าเหลือเกินที่เคยคิดว่าเขาและสป็อคถูกสร้างมาเพื่อคู่กัน หลายอย่างที่เขาเคยรู้ตอนนี้กลับกลายมาเป็นเรื่องที่แท้จริงแล้วเขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลย

เพราะมันกลับกลายเป็นว่าวัลแคนที่เขาคิดว่าคือคู่ชีวิตของเขามีคู่หมั้นอยู่แล้ว

และตลอดเวลาหลายปีที่คบกัน วัลแคนเองไม่เคยบอกอะไรเขาเลย หรือมันเป็นความผิดของเขาเองที่ไม่เคยใส่ใจรายละเอียดของสป็อค?

**อย่างน้อยสุดท้ายสป็อคก็บอกว่ามันเป็นความผิดของสป็อคที่ไม่เคยบอกเขา**

เขาเองยังจำความรู้สึกนั้นได้ดี ความรู้สึกที่เขาต้องไปยื่นอยู่ท่ามกลางครอบครัววัลแคนของสป็อคที่สป็อคเองก็ไม่เคยบอกมาก่อนว่าเป็นครอบครัวอันดับต้นๆ ของเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวเอง

ความรู้สึกที่เขาต้องเจอหน้าคู่หมั้นของสป็อคที่เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่ามีตัวตนอยู่ในจักรวาลนี้

เขาใช้เวลาอยู่สี่ปีกว่าจะรู้ว่าพ่อของสป็อคที่เอกอัคราชทูตของดาววัลแคน และตอนนี้เขาใช้เวลาหกปีกว่าจะรู้ว่าตระกูลของสป็อคคือตระกูลเก่าแก่ของวัลแคนและมันเป็นเวลาถึงหกปีกว่าที่เขาจะรู้ว่าสป็อคมีคู่หมั้นที่หมั้นกันตั้งแต่สป็อคอายุ 7 ขวบ

และคู่หมั้นของสป็อคช่างเหมาะสมกับสป็อค

คนทั้งบ้านของสป็อคพร่ำพูดทุกวันทุกเวลาว่าพวกเขาไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมสป็อคถึงเลือกที่จะพาเขาไปที่บ้าน และพวกเขาไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมสป็อคไม่แต่งงานกับคู่หมั้นตัวเองสักที พวกเขาเอาแต่พูดถึงว่าคู่หมั้นของสป็อคเหมาะสมกับสป็อคมากมายแค่ไหน

มันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เขาได้รู้ว่าสป็อคไม่เคยพูดเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของตัวเองให้ที่บ้านฟังเลย

มีเรื่องอะไรของสป็อคอีกที่เขายังไม่รู้?

เรื่องที่เขายังไม่รู้เกี่ยวกับสป็อคก็คือเขายังไม่รู้ตัวเขาน่ะไม่เหมาะสมกับสป็อคเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

ถึงเรื่องราวจะเป็นอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ เขาเองก็พยายามที่จะไม่ทำให้ความรู้สึกของเขามาทำลายช่วงเวลาดีๆ ของเขาและสป็อคที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกันในดาวนิววัลแคน

**อย่างน้อยเขาก็คิดอย่างนั้นเพื่อปลอบใจตัวเอง**

และนั่นเป็นอะไรไม่ได้ช่วยให้จิตใจของเขาดีขึ้นเลยเมื่อเทียบกับสิ่งที่ต้องเจอ

เพราะการเป็นมนุษย์เพียงคนเดียวของดาววัลแคนที่ให้เขาเหมือนตัวประหลาด

เขาทำทุกอย่างด้วยความกระอักกระอ่วน แม้กระทั่งตอนกินข้าว เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาเอาช้อนเข้าปากถูกองศาและถูกวิธีหรือยัง วิธีการวางช้อน วิธีการจับแก้วน้ำ วิธีการใช้ของต่างๆ แม้กระทั่งวิธีการหายใจ หรือวิธีการ ‘เข้ากับครอบครัวของสป็อค’ เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำลงไปมันถูกแล้วหรือยัง

แต่จากที่พูดไป เขารู้แค่วิธีเดียวที่เขาทำผิด

นั่นคือวิธีการ ‘เข้ากับครอบครัวของสป็อค’

เขาคิดว่าข้อสอบโคบายาชิมารุยังจะง่ายกว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำผิดพลาดไปในครั้งนี้ เขาโกงข้อสอบโคบายาชิมารุได้ เขาโกงความตายได้ แต่เขาไม่สามารถโกงตัวตนของเขาได้ เขาไม่สามารถเป็นอย่างแม่ของสป็อคที่ปรับตัวเข้ากับบ้านสป็อค เขาทำไม่ได้

จนตอนนี้เขาเองก็เริ่มสงสัยว่าเขาก็อาจจะเข้ากับสป็อคไม่ได้

**อย่างน้อยนั่นก็อาจจะเป็นสิ่งแรกที่เขาคิดถูก**

_You told your family for a reason_

_You couldn't keep it in_

คืนนั้นเขาเรียกน้องสาวและเพื่อนรักของเขามาที่ห้องนอนเพื่อที่จะดื่มกันนิดหน่อย ก่อนที่จะสารภาพอะไรบางอย่าง และเขาคิดว่าการที่เขาสารภาพไปอย่างนั้นเป็นสิ่งที่กล้าหาญที่สุดที่เขาทำในช่วงเวลาที่ผ่านมา

เพราะเขาบอกโบนส์กับเจย์ล่าว่าเขาจะลาออกสตาร์ฟลีท

ความสับสนและหมดไฟในหน้าที่การงานของเขา ความเศร้าที่ต้องสูญเสียเพื่อนและเพื่อนร่วมงาน ความรู้สึกผิดที่เขาเองเป็นสาเหตุให้ใครต้องมาตาย ความรู้สึกผิดหวังที่เขาไม่สามารถเป็นคนในแบบที่เขาอยากจะเป็นได้ ได้ถูกระบายผ่านเรื่องราวเป็นคำพูดยาวนานเกือบ 10 นาที

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาร้องไห้ต่อหน้าโบนส์และเจย์ล่า

เจย์ล่ากอดเขาแล้วเริ่มร้องไห้ตาม โบนส์มองด้วยสายตาสับสน คิ้วขมวดติดกัน ก่อนจะเดินมาลูบหลังเขา

โบนส์รู้ดีว่าเขาเองมีปัญหาทางสุขภาพจิตและเคยติดต่อหมอคนอื่นๆ ให้เขาหลายครั้ง ก่อนที่เขาจะเลิกติดต่อกับหมอเหล่านั้นไปเอง เขาไม่อยากแม้แต่จะเล่าเรื่องราวของเขาให้นักบำบัดฟัง

หรือแม้แต่สป็อคเอง เขาก็ไม่กล้าจะบอกว่าเขามีความคิดในช่วงตี 3 ของทุกๆ วันว่าเขาอยากจะเลิกกับสป็อค

และเรื่องราวของชีวิตเขายังแย่ได้มากกว่านั้นเมื่อเจย์ล่าสารภาพว่าสป็อคมาปรึกษาเจย์ล่าเรื่องจะขอเจมส์ ที เคิร์กแต่งงาน

แต่เขาก็ตัดสินใจบอกทั้งสองคนไปว่าเขาอาจจะล้มเลิกความคิดที่จะเลิกกับสป็อคและอาจจะแต่งงานกับสป็อค แต่คงจะไม่ย้ายไปอยู่วัลแคน

**อย่างน้อยเขาก็ ‘อาจจะ’ แต่งงานกับสป็อค**

_Your sister splashed out on the bottle_

_Now no one's celebrating_

_Because I dropped your hand while dancing_

_Left you out there standing_

_Crestfallen on the landing_

_Champagne problems_

เรื่องลาออกจากสตาร์ฟลีทของเขาไปถึงหูแหลมๆ ของวัลแคนในยาน และก่อนที่เขาจะได้แช่ตัวลงไปในอ่างอาบน้ำ สป็อคก็เข้ามาในห้องด้วยสีหน้า.. ที่เขาคิดว่ามันน่าจะเป็นสีหน้ากังวลใจ

_“จิม คุณจะลาออกจากสตาร์ฟลีทหรอ? ”_

_“แค่คิดไว้ว่าจะลาออก สป็อค”_

_“แล้วทำไมคุณถึงไม่บอกผม? ”_

_“ฉันคงกลัวนายไม่ให้ฉันออกละมั้ง”_

เขาหัวเราะแห้งๆ ก่อนจะส่งยิ้มเจื่อนๆ ให้สป็อค

แล้วเรื่องราววันนั้นก็จบลงที่ผมนั่งคุยกับสป็อคจนน้ำอุ่นในอ่างเย็นชืด

สป็อคบอกว่าถ้าจิมลาออก สป็อคเองก็จะออกเช่นกัน และไม่ว่าจิมจะไปทำอะไรอยู่ที่ไหน เขาก็จะตามไปทุกทีที่จิมไป

**อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็พูดแบบนั้น**

แต่ทุกอย่างก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้โรแมนติคแบบนั้น

เพราะหลังจากนั้นเขาก็สังเกตได้ถึงพฤติกรรมของสป็อคที่เปลี่ยนไป

สป็อคไม่ได้นอกใจเขาหรืออย่างไร แต่เขารู้สึกว่าสป็อคกำลังโกหกอยู่

สป็อคเริ่มอาสาที่จะลงไปสำรวจดาวมากขึ้น เริ่มใช้เวลาในห้องแล็ปมากขึ้น เริ่มเขียนงานรายมากขึ้น และเริ่มทำวิจัยมากขึ้น

คนที่สป็อคกำลังโกหกอยู่ไม่ใช่เจมส์ ที เคิร์ก หรอก แต่คือตัวของสป็อคเอง

สป็อคคงจะไม่ได้ฝ่าฟันอุปสรรค์มาทั้งชีวิตเพื่อที่จะมาลากออกจากอาชีพในฝันที่จะได้สำรวจดวงดาวต่างๆ แล้วตามเขาไปใช้ชีวิตที่ชนบทเล็กๆ หรอกใช่ไหม? สป็อคไม่ได้เป็นมาอาจารย์สตาร์ฟลีตอคาเดมี่เพื่อที่จะได้ลาออกแล้วตามอดีตนักศึกษาที่โกงข้อสอบโคบายาชิมารุไปอยู่บนดาวดวงอื่นที่ห่างไกลใช่หรือเปล่า?

เขารู้ดีว่าสป็อครักสิ่งเหล่านี้มาก แม้ว่าสป็อคจะพูดหลายครั้งว่าเขาไม่ได้ ‘รัก’ สิ่งที่เขาทำ สิ่งเดียวที่เขารักคือเจมส์ ที เคิร์ก

เจมส์ ที เคิร์กรู้ดีว่าวัลแคนไม่โกหกคนอื่นกันหรอก วัลแคนโกหกตัวเอง

หลายปีที่เขารู้จักกับสป็อค- และถ้าไม่นับเรื่องส่วนตัวของสป็อคที่มีคู่หมั้นอยู่แล้ว เขาก็จะพูดว่า หลายปีที่เขารู้จักกับสป็อคดี เขารู้ว่าสป็อค ‘รัก’ อะไรบ้าง

แล้วเขาน่ะหรือที่จะเป็นคนพรากในสิ่งที่สป็อครักไปจากสป็อค?

ต่อให้เป็นเจมส์ ที เคิร์กในอีกสิบล้านจักรวาลคู่ขนาน เขาคิดว่าคงจะไม่มีเจมส์ ที เคิร์กคนไหนทำแบบนั้นอย่างแน่นอน

**อย่างน้อยในตอนนี้เขาก็คิดแบบนั้น**

_Your mom's ring in your pocket_

_My picture in your wallet_

_Your heart was glass, I dropped it_

_Champagne problems_

หนึ่งวันก่อนที่เขาจะตัดสินใจลาออกจากสตาร์ฟลีท มันเป็นวันสิ้นปีที่เขาจัดปาร์ตี้ในบ้านพักของเขาเอง ทุกคน หรือในที่นี้เขาหมายถึง โบนส์ สก็อตตี้ ซูลู เชคอฟ นีโยต้า เจย์ล่า และสป็อคมารวมตัวกันเฉลิมฉลองวันสิ้นปีพร้อมอาหารและเครื่องดื่ม

หลังจากที่เหนื่อยหน่ายกับการทำงานมาทั้งปี ในที่สุดปีที่แสนยากเข็ญก็จะผ่านพ้นไป

เพราะเขาจะได้ลาออกแล้ว

เขาไม่ได้ดื่มอะไรมากในคืนนั้น เขาเล่นเกมกระดานกับเพื่อนๆ ก่อนที่จะเริ่มเปิดเพลงเต้นกันในช่วงหนึ่งชั่วโมงสุดท้าย เขามีความสุขจนแอบลังเลว่าจะลาออกวันพรุ่งนี้ดีไหม แต่เรื่องของคืนนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้เขาเปลี่ยนใจที่จะไม่ลาออก

เรื่องคืนนั้นทำให้เขามั่นใจว่าเขาจะลาออก

_One for the money, two for the show_

_I never was ready, so I watch you go_

เพราะหลังจากเสียงการนับถอยหลังของทุกคนในห้องโถงและเสียงพลุที่ดังขึ้นด้านนอกบ้าน ดนตรีที่เคยเปิดก็ถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นเพลงช้าแสนโรแมนติค ไฟในห้องบางดวงถูกดับลง ทำให้ตอนนี้ห้องมีเพียงแสงสลัวๆ สป็อคมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาแล้วคุกเข่าลงหนึ่งข้าง หัวใจของเขาหล่นลงไปอยู่ที่พื้น

มันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่หัวใจของเขาเต้นแร็วและแรงมาก และในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็กลับรู้สึกเหมือนมันไม่ได้เต้นเลย

เขาเคยสงสัยว่าเจมส์ ที เคิร์กในจักรวาลคู่ขนานอื่นๆ จะได้แต่งงานกับสป็อคไหม

แล้วเจมส์ ที เคิร์กในจักรวาลของเขาล่ะ จะตอบตกลงหรือเปล่าถ้าสป็อคถามเขา?

_Sometimes you just don't know the answer_

_Till someone's on their knees and asks you_

เขาได้แต่จ้องมองวัลแคนตรงหน้าคุกเข่าต่อหน้าเขา จับมือเขา และรอคำตอบจากปากเขา

นาทีนั้นเขากลับนึกถึงเรื่องราวในชีวิตของเขาที่ผ่านมา

นาทีนั้นเขากลับนึกถึงอดีตที่เขาเคยต้องฆ่าคนและขโมยของเพื่อเอาชีวิตรอด

นาทีนั้นเขากลับนึกถึงเรื่องที่เขาโกงข้อสอบโคบายาชิมารุ

นาทีนั้นเขากลับนึกถึงที่ไพค์บอกเขาว่า เขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะเป็นกัปตัน

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงทุกๆ เช้าที่เขายืนมองตัวเองที่หน้ากระจก

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงทุกๆ คืนที่เขาพยายามข่มตานอนและลืมความทรงจำเลวร้ายในหัว

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงทุกการตัดสินใจที่ผิดพลาดของเขา

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงทุกๆ ชีวิตที่ต้องสูญเสียไปเพราะเขา

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงเพื่อนของเขาที่ต้องตายไปเพราะเขา

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงพ่อของเขาที่ตายในวันที่เขาเกิด

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงแม่ของเขาที่ร้องไห้ทุกวันเกิดของเขา

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงพ่อของสป็อคที่ไม่พอใจในตัวเขาเป็นอย่างมาก

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงครอบครัวของสป็อคที่มองว่าเขาเป็นเพียงมนุษย์ที่ไม่คู่ควรกับวัลแคน

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงคู่หมั้นของสป็อคที่หมั้นกับสป็อคตั้งแต่เจ็ดขวบ

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงสป็อคที่กำลังจะทิ้งทุกอย่างที่รักเพื่อมาอยู่กับเขา

นาทีนั้นเขานึกถึงช่วงเวลาตีสามของทุกๆ คืนที่เขาคิดว่าเขาจะเลิกกับสป็อค

นาทีนั้นทุกคนในห้องทั้งลุ้นและดีใจ สีหน้าของทุกคนดูมีความสุขมากเสียจนเขากลัว

_กลัวว่าจะทำให้ทุกคนต้องผิดหวัง_

_และกลัวว่าจะทำให้วัลแคนตรงหน้าผิดหวัง_

_"He would've made such a lovely husband_

_What a shame he's fucked in the head", they said_

เจมส์ ที เคิร์ก ลาออกจากสตาร์ฟลีทพร้อมข่าวลือต่างนาๆ ที่สุดจะหนาหู ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเรื่องไหนเป็นเรื่องจริงยกเว้นเพื่อนของเขาในงานปีใหม่วันนั้น

เขาไม่ไปเปิดเผยตัวต่อสาธารณะชนอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่สป็อคยังคงใช้ชีวิตตามปกติ เขากับสป็อคยังไม่ได้เลิกกัน แม้ว่าเขาจะปฏิเสธสป็อคไปคืนนั้น

วัลแคนขอตัวไปตั้งหลักถึงสามวันก่อนจะมาหาเขาที่บ้านอีกครั้ง สป็อคกอดเขาทันทีเข้ามาในบ้าน ก่อนที่จะขอโทษเขาต่างนาๆ ทั้งเรื่องที่ไม่ได้ถามเขาก่อนจะเซอร์ไพรส์อะไรแบบนั้น

สป็อคบอกว่าหลังกลับจากนิววัลแคนในครั้งนั้น สป็อคทำเรื่องหย่ากับคู่หมั้นวัลแคน และวางแผนที่จะแต่งงานกับจิม

จิมได้แต่ฟังก่อนจะสารภาพออกไปว่าที่จริงแล้วเขาเองคิดที่จะเลิกกับสป็อคตั้งแต่กลับจากนิววัลแคน

_You had a speech, you're speechless_

_Love slipped beyond your reaches_

_And I couldn't give a reason_

_Champagne problems_

เขากับสป็อคเลิกกันหลังจากนั้น

กลายเป็นว่าแหวนวงที่สป็อคจะให้เขาวันนั้นคือแหวนของแม่สป็อค

นีโยต้าโกรธเขา

เธอโกรธที่เขาไม่ได้บอกอะไรกับสป็อคอีกเลยหลังจากที่บอกว่าจะเลิกกัน

นีโยต้ามาหาที่บ้านในวันถัดไป

ก่อนที่จะทะเลาะกับโบนส์ที่อยู่บ้านเขาในตอนนั้น

ตอนนี้โบนส์กับนีโยต้าทะเลาะกันและไม่คุยกันอีกเท่าที่เขารู้

เจย์ล่าออกจากเอ็นเตอร์ไพรส์แล้วไปทำงานกับพ่อที่สตาร์ฟลีทแทน

โบนส์ยังคงทำงานอยู่กับเอ็นเตอร์ไพรส์

เขาไม่ได้ข่าวอะไรเกี่ยวกับลูกเรือยานเอ็นเตอร์ไพรส์อีกหลังจากนั้น

_How evergreen, our group of friends_

_Don't think we'll say that word again_

_And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls_

_That we once walked through_

คืนนี้เป็นคืนที่อากาศค่อนข้างเย็นถ้าเทียบกับก่อนหน้านี้ที่เขาย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ที่ดาวดวงนี้ใหม่ๆ

โดยปกติแล้วเขาใช้เวลาในช่วงดึกไปกับการทำงานอดิเรก เขาเริ่มเขียนเรื่องราวและบทกลอนเกี่ยวกับสิ่งต่างๆ ที่เขาเคยเผชิญ แต่ในวันนี้เขาตัดสินใจออกมานั่งรถไฟใต้ดินแทน

เพราะบรรยากาศและความเงียบสงบของรถไฟใต้ดินทำให้เขาได้คิดถึงเรื่องบางเรื่องที่เขาไม่อยากจะนั่งคิดที่บ้าน

เขาก้มหน้าลงมองพื้นรถไฟใต้ดินที่เป็นลายจักรวาลที่เขาอยู่เขา

วันนี้เป็นวันแรกที่เขาเปิด padd เครื่องใหม่ของเขา แล้วติดต่อไปหาโบนส์เพื่อนรักของเขา

โบนส์เล่าหลายๆ เรื่องเกี่ยวกับการทำงาน

แล้วเขาก็ถามเรื่องของสป็อคไป

โบนส์บอกว่าสป็อคกำลังคิดเรื่องแต่งงาน

กลับกลายเป็นว่าวัลแคนไม่สามารถอยู่โดยไม่มีคู่ไม่ได้

นั่นเป็นอีกเรื่องนึงที่เขาไม่รู้เกี่ยวกับสป็อคใช่ไหม?

เขาและโบนส์หยุดเรื่องสป็อคไว้แค่นั้น ก่อนที่โบนส์จะต้องวางสายไปทำงาน

_But you'll find the real thing instead_

_She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred_

อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็จะได้แต่งงานและมีชีวิตที่มั่นคง กับคนที่มั่นคง

อย่างน้อยแฟนใหม่สป็อคก็คงจะเป็นวัลแคนสักคนที่เพรียกพร้อมไปด้วยเหตุผล

และไร้ซึ่งความรู้สึกไร้สาระที่ทำร้ายทั้งตัวเองและคนที่ตัวเองรัก

_And hold your hand while dancing_

_Never leave you standing_

_Crestfallen on the landing_

_With champagne problems_

อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็ได้ทำงานที่ตัวเองรักต่อไป

อย่างน้อยแหวนวงนั้นของแม่สป็อคก็จะได้ไปอยู่กับเจ้าของที่ใส่แหวนวงนั้นได้

_Your mom's ring in your pocket_

_Her picture in your wallet_

อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็จะไม่ต้องมารองรับปัญหาของเขา

อย่างน้อยสป็อคก็จะไม่ต้องมารองรับกับสุขภาพจิตป่วยๆ ของเขา

และอย่างน้อยสป็อคก็จะได้เริ่มต้นใหม่

_And you won't remember all my_

_Champagne problems_

_"กัปตันเคิร์กหรือเปล่าคะ? "_

_เสียงใสของใครคนหนึ่งแทรกเสียงรถไฟใต้ดินในยามดึกเข้ามาในโสตประสาทของผม ผมละสายตาจากพื้นของรถไฟฟ้าใต้ดินมาสบกับดวงตาของหญิงสาวแปลกหน้า_

_"ครับ.. ถ้าคุณเป็นนักข่าว ผมขอไม่ให้สัมภาษณ์นะ"_

_"เปล่าค่ะ ฉันเป็นแค่ครูสอนเด็กๆ อนุบาล"_

_เธอหัวเราะเล็กน้อยก่อนจะส่งยิ้มให้ผม ผมส่งยิ้มกัปตันให้เธอกลับไปก่อนมองออกไปยังนอกหน้าต่างที่นอกจากเงาของผมเองแล้วก็ไม่เห็นใครอื่นอีก_

_"แล้วนี่คุณกัปตันนั่งรถไฟสายนี้ไปลงที่ไหนคะ? "_

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อ่านจนจบนะคะ ขออภัยถ้างานเขียนเรามีข้อผิดพลาด เรายินดีจะอ่านทุกคอมเม้นเลยนะคะ
> 
> หรือว่าสงสัย/ไม่เข้าใจที่เราเขียนก็บอกได้นะคะ เราเองก็ไม่มั่นใจว่าจะเขียนแล้วทุกคนเข้าใจรึเปล่า5555


End file.
